1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal composition suitable for use in an active matrix (AM) device, and an AM device containing the composition. In particular, the invention relates to a liquid crystal composition having a positive dielectric anisotropy, and to a device having a TN (twisted nematic) mode, an OCB (optically compensated bend) mode or an IPS (in-plane switching) mode containing the composition.
2. Related Art
In a liquid crystal display device, classifications based on an operating mode of liquid crystals include phase change (PC), twisted nematic (TN), super twisted nematic (STN), electrically controlled birefringence (ECB), optically compensated bend (OCB), in-plane switching (IPS), vertical alignment (VA), and so forth. Classification based on a driving mode includes a passive matrix (PM) and an active matrix (AM). PM is further classified into static, multiplex and so forth, and AM is classified into a thin film transistor (TFT), a metal insulator metal (MIM) and so forth. TFT is further classified into amorphous silicon and polycrystal silicon. The latter is classified into a high temperature type and a low temperature type according to a production process. Classification based on a light source includes a reflection type utilizing a natural light, a transmission type utilizing a backlight and a semi-transmission type utilizing both the natural light and the backlight.
These devices contain a liquid crystal composition having suitable characteristics. The liquid crystal composition has a nematic phase. General characteristics of the composition should be improved to obtain an AM device having good general characteristics. Table 1 below summarizes the relationship between the general characteristics of the two. The general characteristics of the composition will be explained further based on a commercially available AM device. A temperature range of a nematic phase relates to the temperature range in which the device can be used. A desirable maximum temperature of the nematic phase is approximately 70° C. or more and a desirable minimum temperature is approximately −10° C. or less. The viscosity and the rotation viscosity of the composition relate to the response time of the device. A short response time is desirable for displaying a moving image. Accordingly, a small viscosity or a small rotation viscosity of the composition is desirable. A small viscosity or a small rotation viscosity at a low temperature is more desirable.
TABLE 1General characteristics of liquid crystal composition and AM deviceGeneral CharacteristicsGeneral CharacteristicsNoof a Compositionof an AM Device1Temperature range of aUsable temperature range is widenematic phase is wide2Viscosity is small1Response time is short3Optical anisotropy isContrast ratio is largesuitable4An absolute value ofThreshold voltage is low, electric powerdielectric anisotropy isconsumption is small, and a contrastpositively orratio is largenegatively large.5Specific resistanceVoltage holding ratio is large and ais largecontrast ratio is large6It is stable to ultravioletService life is longlight and heat1A liquid crystal composition can be injected into a cell in a short time.
The optical anisotropy of the composition relates to the contrast ratio of the device. A product (Δn·d) of the optical anisotropy (Δn) of the composition and the cell gap (d) of the device is designed to maximize the contrast ratio. A suitable value of the product depends on the kind of operation mode. In a device having a TN mode, a suitable value is approximately 0.45 μm. In this case, a composition having a large optical anisotropy is desirable for a device having a small cell gap. A large dielectric anisotropy of the composition contributes to a low threshold voltage, a small electric power consumption and a large contrast ratio of the device. Accordingly, a large dielectric anisotropy is desirable. A large specific resistance of the composition contributes to a large voltage holding ratio and a large contrast ratio of the device. Accordingly, a composition having a large specific resistance is desirable at room temperature and also at a high temperature in the initial stage. A composition having a large specific resistance at room temperature and also at a high temperature is desirable after it has been used for a long time. A stability of the composition to an ultraviolet light and heat relates to a service life of the liquid crystal device. The service life of the device is long when the stability is high. These characteristics are desirable for an AM device used for a liquid crystal projector, a liquid crystal television and so forth.
The former compositions are disclosed in the following patent documents: JP H11-43450 A, JP 2006-503130 A, and WO 2005-007775 A.
A desirable AM device is characterized as having a usable temperature range that is wide, a response time that is short, a contrast ratio that is large, a threshold voltage that is low, a voltage holding ratio that is large, a service life that is long, and so forth. Even a one millisecond shorter response time is desirable. Thus, the composition having characteristics such as a high maximum temperature of a nematic phase, a low minimum temperature of a nematic phase, a small viscosity, or a small rotation viscosity, a large optical anisotropy, a large dielectric anisotropy, a large specific resistance, a high stability to an ultraviolet light, a high stability to heat, and so forth is especially desirable.